Kables New Mission!
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: Kables Job is not done yet. A new problem has risen and Kable knows that it is him who must take care of it! Read and Review. Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the rights to Gamer. The only character I own is Dan Magnus and I own the name Omega Federations, Battle Grounds and Daily Life**

After escaping the game and driving a knife into Ken Castle's gut, John aka Kable had finally settled with his wife and his daughter. Unfortunately the splendor wouldn't last very long for the John and the Humanz only survivor, Trace had not a clue that Ken Castle had a predecessor. His name is Dan Magnus. Three months after the "murder" of Ken Castle and the demise of Slayers and Society, Dan Magnus announced that he has taken over the corporation that Ken Castle owned but has renamed it Omega Federations. He says they have updated the technology to make it safer and that two new games will be starting. They are called Battle Grounds and Daily Life. John, Angie and Trace all know that its bull shit. They know that Dan Magnus is bringing back Slayers and Society. But with different names.

Just when they didn't think it could be worse, Dan Magnus announces his new chief advisor and soon be to be first member of Daily Life, Gorge. Angie realizes she's in trouble. After the downfall of The Humanz, Trace discovered that he was the one controlling her in Society. John knows that he has one more mission. It is to kill Magnus and Gorge. He knows now he has to stop them. He knows that he is number one on the hit list. They will find him and Angie and reprogram them. And take their daughter again.

There's one other person that can help John and Trace with this mission. The only question is where is he? After the death of Ken Castle and the demise of Slayers, Simon disappeared off the face of the earth. Without Simon to help him, Kable will be on Dan Magnus' radar and won't have clue if someone's coming from out of his peripheral vision. Simon needs to help him one last time. John hopes that his worst fears aren't true.

Meanwhile

Dan Magnus sits with Gorge in his office at Omega Federations. He asks Gorge if the men are ready. Gorge tells him that he kept his end of the deal and got a hold of sixteen pissed off death row inmates ready to kill Kable. Now he wants the device that will track down Angie and activate the Nano Mites and reactivate her for Daily Life. Magnus tells Gorge that he did something even better and that before Ken Castle was killed, they put and snake in the pit! There is someone out there who will bring Angie back to them and Gorge will have full control of her to do as he wishes. They technology is far stronger then Castle could ever have imagined. They both share a laugh.

Dan Magnus can now only imagine the things he will be doing to Kable when he gets his hands on him for murdering the love of his life! That being an unknown secret about Ken Castle that no one except Magnus knew about. A secret in which Magnus will take to the grave. Literally!


	2. Roadblock

Knowing what he must now do, John bids what could be his last farewell to his wife and daughter, gears up with the new technology Trace has given him and he heads out for Magnus and Gorge. The new technology Trace has given him is like a pair of goggles. They allow him to see all around himself as if he were the player in "Battle Grounds" aka Slayers. He hotwires a Dodge Ram and continues his pilgrimage. The problem is, is that he doesn't know where Omega Federations is. Trace can't find it because there's a lock on it that scrambles any technology from pinpointing it.

As he drives, John takes a sharp right at a yellow, putting the truck up on two wheels before it slams back down. He recognizes the area and remembers that before he can go any further he still needs Simons help just in case Magnus reactivates him. The certainty of the technology, that Trace has given him will work, is still unknown. He knows Simon went into hiding but it's still worth trying his old apartment. When John pulls up in the truck he sees a gathering of what appears to be police officers or soldiers standing in and outside of the apartment complex. He starts to speed off when one of the officer or soldiers sees his face on a wanted poster and points out the truck.

"Fuck me!" John thinks to himself. He floors the gas pedal as the truck goes from twenty five miles per hour to sixty nine miles per hour. Suddenly an armored vehicle with, "O.F. Operatives" written on the side of it, pulls up in front of Johns truck. John bares his teeth and keeps going. The truck reaches a hundred and three miles per hour before slamming into the side of the armored vehicle. John flies through the windshield of the Dodge Ram, with his bag of supplies in hand, while the armored unit turns sideways a bit.

He lands and then rolls across the ground before making his way under another truck. He draws his gun as the Federation Operatives open fire on the, now totaled, Dodge Ram. After realizing he's not in it they shout on a mega phone, "Kable! Come out and surrender! Make it easy! We won't kill you if you surrender NOW!" He shakes his head as he grabs a grenade out of his bag. He pulls the pin and throws it across the ground towards the operatives.

All he hears is "Oh Shit!" before it explodes. John jumps out from under the truck with his riffle ready and he opens fire. For twenty minutes he exchanges fire with them. Ducking and diving over and under any and every vehicle he can to avoid getting hit. He activates the goggles that Trace gave him as he enters the complex, shooting and stabbing very operative he can find. The goggles allow him to see all around himself in full color.

He reaches the fourth floor as he snaps the neck of another operative and throws the other head first over the railing. He deactivates and takes off the goggles as he kicks open the door to Simon's apartment. He looks around to discover that Simon's parental unit and significant other are dead with their throats cut. But Simon himself is nowhere to be found. He goes to Simon's room and turns on the light. It's obvious he hasn't been home in a long time. Everything is covered in dust and his email screen shows that his mailboxes, including the Spam box are backed up.

He thinks for a minute as it dawns on him that Simon wouldn't take off without leaving him a message or a clue. He looks around the room before finding a holonote with a post it note reading "For Kable". Before he can play it, a phone call comes in. It's the British twins.

"'Ello? Where's Simon! We came to the U.S. to see him after he helped Kable win Slayers. We haven't seen him since!" The first says. The other makes mention that that is Kable and they freak out until Kable tells them to shut up! He asks them when they saw Simon and the shorter one tells him two weeks after helping him kill Castle and then he was gone and they haven't gotten a hold of him since a week after that when word leaked on the internet that Castle had a predecessor. But he better show up because he's got two kids on the way. One by each of them. John hangs up on them then again tries to play the holonote.

Suddenly he hears sirens and there are two more armored vehicles. The vehicles empty out and there are two men with tracers. John can hear them saying that the signal came from here and they swear out loud as they see the carnage out side. John pockets the holonote and heads to the fire escape. He slides down the ladder, takes the motorcycle in the alley with the keys in it and heads away from the Federation Operatives. As fast as he can on the motorcycle as he heads for a safe place to play the holonote.

Meanwhile

Dan and Gorge sit in Dan's office looking at a screen that seems to be tracing something or someone. Magnus is aggravated when the signal dies. He slams his fist on the side of the table that the trace unit is on! He walks to his desk as Gorge follows him in his wheelchair and takes a bite of his Eggo Waffles. Dan sits down and with a swipe of his arms, knocks everything off of his desk before resting his face in his palms.

"Damn it! How did he manage to get away! We had him! He doesn't have help any more! How!" Dan screams.

"I don't know boss. I want him caught so that…" Gorge tries to say before being cut off.

"Shut the hell up! I do not want to hear that right now! I get it! You can't have her back until we capture Kable! Alright!" Dan screams at him.

"Call the snake and them it's faze two of the mission. I know it's early but tell them to deal with it! And call our genius and tell the trap is in the setting. Now!" Dan screams. Gorge says he's right on it and wheels away as quick as his chair will go as Dan chuckles and smiles. Thinking he now has the upper hand.

**R&R. Chapter 3 will be here when I get a chance to write it. ;-)**


	3. Simons Message

John sees an abandoned building and drives the motorcycle right literally through the front door. Just to be safe he heads up to the fifth floor. After finding a room and kicking the door off the hinges, he sits in the middle of the room with Simon's holonote in hand. He closes the shades that are in the room after setting the holonote down. He admires how nice the room is and still looks. He realizes that this must have been one of the apartment complexes that was used in Society and will most likely be reused in Daily Life. If he lets it go off. After he makes sure no one can see him or is around, he sits in front of the holonote and pushes the play button. He starts to dress his wounds as the light with Simons hologram pops up and begins talking.

"Kable! Obviously you are in possession of this holonote since you are playing it. This means that Castles cronies are still showing him loyalty and have come to take me away. Or so you would like to think. I have left this for you to leave you clues. You see, after my awesome week with the twins, I heard about Castles predecessor. So I packed my shit, closed all of my game accounts and left town. After the first time I had been interrogated I didn't like what they told me could happen in prison. So I have headed east.

That's your first clue. Now listen to me carefully Kable. I know everything about Daily Life and Battle Grounds. If I am to be caught, the Humanz member you introduced me to, Trace, is set up to be my gamer giving me the name, "Mini Kable." Daily Life isn't just another Society. In Society, they wee connected to a computer and telling them what to do. In Daily Life it will be just like Slayers. They will total control along with the mind fuck technology that incapacitates them from Society. Everyone that worked in Society will be rehired for Daily Life and they are looking for and will find your wife.

Battle Grounds is Slayers but this time with more weapons. Same control system and everything. The only difference is, this time, the slayer dies, the players gets physically incapacitated for two weeks! There is a side mission is Battle Grounds. One of many is to track down former slayers and kill which ever one on the list. You're number one on there.

Since I have this knowledge is one of many reasons I've taken off. It's why I've headed east. Never fear Kable, I'm not as far as you'd think. I may be right under your nose. But you won't know for sure. I can't tell you for sure. Because this holonote might be traced. So I have to protect myself.

The federation is after you now because you know the secrets. Plus you killed Castles lover and the predecessor is pist! When you killed Hackman He was the best friend of the predecessor hence why he was the only slayer not to be controlled by a gamer. That big black bastard was Castles lover because Castle was a masochist and Hackman was a sadist. The predecessor is a Sado-Masochist and was involved with them both! How I know all this I can't tell you right now.

But you now know the secrets I know about the federation. Now this next thing is very important, there's a traitor in your midst! I'm not sure who it is but before we killed him, Castle to go them. That's all I know. They now work for the federation as an operative. Here's the last bit of info I have for you.

If you head thirty miles north-east of here, there's a refugee camp full of former slayers. They may not like you much but they'll trust you because of what we did. They'll follow you if you just rally them. Trust me, the most I know about the predecessor is that you can't bring him down by yourself or with my help alone. If you can find me. Remember, I'm east and closer then you think. Remember this and you'll stay alive. For now, I can not help you. And tell those British bimbos those aren't my damn kids!

Oh shit! Program Terminate!"

The hologram of Simon disappears and the light on the holonote turns off.

John just looks around and thinks to himself, "A traitor? A spy? Who?"

Before he has another second a grenade comes through the window. "Oh shit!" is all he says. He quickly grabs it and throws it back out the window. He hears foot steps running up the stairs. He looks around, and sees the bed is a wall bed. He quickly pulls the bed down, gets behind it and lets it go up and stops it with his gun just enough that it doesn't suffocate him. He's going to try and wait them out so that he doesn't leave anymore crumbs in his trail. But how did they find him is what he now wonders.


	4. Near Escape and Further Instructions

The team looks around the room knowing someone was in there. John see's the scanner they're using. He realizes quickly that it's actually a tracer. But what is it tracing? He wonders. He begins to search himself trying to figure out what in the hell are they tracing. Before he gets a chance, one of the soldiers approaches the wall bed with the tracer going frantic.

Before the soldier can say anything, John slams into the bed as hard as he can, sending it flying down and crushing the soldier. As the rest open fire, he throws a grenade and dives out a window. Breaking it. He flies through the air as the grenade goes off and bodies fly through out the window.

John tucks and rolls as he hits the ground running. He finds the motor cycle he was on and gets back on it. He pulls into an ally way five miles away and starts to search himself. He gets all the stuff that Trace gave and sees that they all have blinking lights. He figures out that they are what are getting him caught.

"Trace!" He thinks to himself. "That fucking bitch! She's the traitor! She knew they'd be looking for me! God damn it!" He screams as he punches and breaks off a brick in the wall next to him. He screams out loud for a while and cries a little bit. He can't believe he's been betrayed. Now he's worried because she's with his wife guarding her supposedly.

He has to go on and take care of Magnus first. He'll kill Trace after he kills Magnus. He leaves a coded message to be found by his wife to get away from Trace. He only hopes she'll find it in time. He destroys all the items by laying them on the ground and bowing them to smithereens with his riffle. He screams that he will kill Trace and Magnus. He takes off on the motorcycle again. Now with an even bigger purpose.

It seems the faster he heads towards OMEGA Federations, the farther it gets from him. The more he has to deal with. Suddenly he gets flagged down on his motorcycle. Johns not sure why but he slows down. The person looks at him and says "Tillman. You need this," and hands him a box before walking away. He goes down the ally and opens the box. Suddenly another Hologram of Simon appears.

"Alright Kable. You've made I this far. OMEGA Federations is another thirty miles from here. Keep going. But be careful. There are a few traps waiting for you. But if you're listening to this, you need to go east now. To the compound. Remember those former Slayers. Prove yourself and round them up. You're going to need them. As of now, Magnus has bred a few super Slayers to match your skill. He's a wiz with the nanites and knows how to get them to do and program who and what he wants. These new soldiers have our skills. Now go round them up." The hologram disappears.

John looks off to the east and says to himself, "Here goes nothing. Looks like either way, I'm gonna die."

**Meanwhile**

Dan Magnus sits in the laboratory having more nanites converted to make more slayers. Gorge wheels in and tells him that Kable has evaded them again. Magnus doesn't seem at all concerned. "Has the parcel been delivered downtown yet?" He asks Gorge. Gorge replies with, it sure was and it was received. Dan Magnus laughs a bit and says to himself, "Now, we move forward. All leads to the moment to come."

Gorge asks about he nanites he requested. Magnus rolls his eyes and says yes. Magnus says bring her in and a blonde dressed in slutty Society clothing comes out. Magnus tells him, "I'm sure she'll hold you fine 'til you get back the one you're really wanting. Just as soon as the nanites finally come out perfectly. Gorge rolls off and Magnus requests to have the room sterilized as he leaves.

He sits goes to his office and sits at his desk. Magnus logs onto his computer, looks up Simons old hard drive. He looks up the twins and chuckles as he watches the old data of when the twins flashed Simon. He starts talking out loud, "Those Humanz were idiots creating a fake program to try and buy Kable. Good idea though. Wonder what Traces sister thinks of herself being used and exposed and replicated like that? Good idea. Backfired though. What a stubborn bastard." He begins to chuckle. He asks that Trace be watched and when Kable gets to the Federations head quarters, to have trace taken away and hidden so that she doesn't get hurt because in case he dies, she's his predecessor.

"Kable will learn soon just how big a fool he really is and how played he's become. Balls in my court. Game! Set! Match!" He thinks to himself as he watches the money come in from all the people signing up for Daily Life and Battle Grounds


	5. The drifter revealed

John has made it twenty miles east when the motorcycle runs out of gas. He throws it down hard to the ground in a fit of rage. He begins to run the rest of the way. As he does he begins to talk to himself. Saying over and over again that this better worth it and that Simon better not be lying to him. He hopes the other slayers will welcome him even though he doubts it.

**Meanwhile**

Angie sits in the hideout with her daughter. Trace is in the other room going frantic and screaming "Shit!" over and over. There's a knock at the back door. Angie sneaks out of the room and answers it. It's the drifter that flagged down John a few hours ago. He hands her a piece of cardboard and quickly runs back to and drives away in the vehicle he came in.

Angie unfolds it and sees Johns message which simply says "Trace = A Magnus Bitch!" Angie looks up and drops the message. She tells her daughter to close her eyes and cover her ears. Her daughter does what she's told. Angie quietly walks up the fireplace and grabs the poker. As she walks up to the door of the room Trace is in she hears trace saying to herself, "I can't believe he discovered the fucking tracers I left in the equipment I gave him. Shit! They're going to kill my ass when they find out they can't track him!"

Angie walks into the room and hits Trace with the fire poker as she says "If they can beat me to it you little bitch!" Trace falls to the floor and looks up. She starts to beg and tell Angie she had no choice. Angie tells her to save it and swings the fire poker again. The jagged edge pierces Trace's temple and she drops dead to the floor. Angie grabs her daughter and runs out the back door.

**Back in the city**

John has made it the final ten miles. He kicks open a gate and sees four big men armed with riffles. As he walks up to them they point their riffles at him before realizing just who he is. He's greeted by hearing, "Son of a bitch!" and "I'll be damned!" They make him put his hands on his head and they frisk him. They then ask what his business is being there.

John explains what's going on and they take him to see the leader of the compound, "The Dean!" The Dean approaches John, still wielding the five barreled Gatlin Gun that he used in Slayers since he was the only one that ever had that gun. He grins when he sees John.

"Kable. Kable, Kable, Kable! I hear that you need our help. I know the situation. You got balls coming here. If I wasn't getting the itch for a challenge and to kill people again I'd tell you to kiss my ass! But, we want to take down Omega Federations. You may be here now, but I'M leading the invasion force. I know your hand killed Castle, but you weren't the one in control. Oh we know Kable. We know well that your puppeteer was in control. Since we know now with you showing your face here, that the rumors from Track are true. We're in. But once the Federation is brought down, you leave town and watch your ass. We'll be after you. I won't hesitate but to kill you in front of your kid." The Dean says to him.

"I couldn't give a shit either way. As long as you're willing to help me. That's the only reason I came. Magnus and his advisor are mine!" John replies.

The Dean laughs and tells him, "If you only Kable…If you only knew." John asks what he means. The Dean introduces John to Track and says he'll tell you. John recognizes Track. Track is the drifter who flagged him down. Track reveals himself as Traces brother. He tells John that he delivered his message to his wife and that she is going to be safe and that he hold no ill will towards her for killing his sister.

"To answer your questions, Trace may have helped you get to Castle and the Humanz. But I found out after the Humanz and Castle were killed that she had been working for someone else the entire time. It was Magnus. Everything from you escaping, to the Humanz being found, to your wife getting out of Society, to you killing Castle wasn't a coincidence or smart people what they were doing. It was a big set up to thwart Castle. Dan Magnus planned the whole thing the day he knew he was going to be Castle's predecessor. Why do you think it was so easy for you to get to him? Trace was the snake added to the snake pit.

I couldn't believe that my sister did that. She sold our younger sister to Society just to be able to use her in the plan. The twins, they are my youngest sister. Replicated to look like two. They're a program. She was in on the whole thing from the day Magnus plotted to kill Castle. Magnus needed to know who the Humanz were. Trace just wanted power. That's why she set you up. I know only one other thing that I can tell you. You know Magnus. You know him well. Ever since you were entered in Slayers nothing was EVER what it seemed. No one's been who they say they are. Your wife and daughter are the only ones. Look outside the box and you'll know what I mean. You've been played from day one." Track says to him and walks away.

John stands in the same place and wonders what Track meant. The Dean rallies the slayers together and motivates them with a speech about how the day and the federation is going to theirs. John tells them they will meet at OMEGA Federations in one day's time and he thanks them again for their help. The Dean tells him it aint for him but they're damn glad to kill again and to kill without strings attached.

John sees Track leaving the compound. He runs up and asks him why he's leaving and won't say anymore that he knows. Track turns around and tells him, "I told you all that I can. Unfortunately they know I've spoken to you and I must lead them off your path. Best of luck Kable." Track covers himself with his cloak, a buzzing of nannites is heard and Track explodes, sending John flying and the slayers cursing. John sits there staring at what's left of him. Terrified.

**Meanwhile**

Magnus sits behind his desk growling with his finger still holding down a button.

"That'll teach you to speak. I knew you would unlike your sister. Traitor! Try and tell Kable who I used to be. Didn't think I could hear you through the nannites I injected into you." Magnus says to himself. He puts OMEGA Federations on full alert and has the Super Slayers sent to guard the premises. He calls in another guard and tells them that if the premises are breached, to kill Gorge. He sends the guard away as his phone rings. He drops the phone and slams his fist on the desk, because he just found out that Angie and her daughter escaped and that his predecessor Trace has been killed.

"Just wait Kable. Just wait!"


	6. Nothing Is What It Seems

Angie and her daughter arrive at a building and look around. A man in a brown cloak waves them to the door he's standing at. He takes them through the door and then underground. They go into a room and he tells them anything they need, to just ask one of the others. They see him talk to another man and realize they look the same.

Angie asks if they are twins. One of them turns around and begins to explain to her what's going on.

"Years ago, before the Humanz, Track worked for Ken Castle. Then had to flee when he discovered what Castle had been trying to figure out for years. That was using the nannites implanted in our brains, you can take one or two and replicate it. By doing that, you can clone the host of those nannites. Castle went after Track but to avail. We are clones of him. The real track is waiting for your husband. We all have his old nannites. He replaces his every few months. He has the help to do it. But he has been off the radar of Castle for years. Now Magnus' radar."

Angie just looks around trying to let it all sink in. She asks what about the real Track.

_**Meanwhile**_

Dan Magnus walks around the room containing the super slayers. He stares at them in admiration. Knowing that they can't and won't do anything until he commands them to. He stands in awe of his creations. Tall, muscular, strong beings. Now with the use of the nannites not only as eighty percent of their brains, but also ninety-five percent of their bodies. Making them thirty times stronger then any human being. Magnus is ready to have an orgasm in his pants looking at them. Especially the one he calls, Punjabi. Then suddenly Gorge comes in to bother him.

"So when will the games launch? I'm gettin' the itch. That girl you gave me aint doin' it for me no more Dan!" he says to him.

Dan rolls his eyes and then smiles when he looks at one of the Super Slayers and gets an idea.

"Gorge my boy. Have you seen the Super Slayers?" He asks.

Gorge shakes his head and wheels closer to Dan with a look of confusion. Dan activates one of them and shows Gorge how they can be programmed in ANY language. Even one you make up. And they will follow any command. He asks gorge if he wants to see. Gorge looks around and says ok. Dan tells him it's real cool how strong they are too.

He activates Punjabi. The one Magnus proclaimed the Ultimate Slayer. Punjabi is the tallest Super Slayer. Punjabi stands at approximately Seven feet, eleven inches possibly eight feet tall. He has big proportioned muscles, two bumps on the left side of his chest, long black hair, a cleft pallet and a permanent scowl on his face. The biggest and the strongest. Literally!

He programs a specific language into it. He then points to Gorge and the Super Slayer looks over too. Then Dan says "ereht tghir kcuf taf taht llik."

Suddenly in two steps, Punjabi walks up to Gorge, who's across the room, grabs him by the throat with both of his massive hands that are the size of cast iron frying pans. He lifts Gorge out of his motorized chair, with ease, and all the way up to where he and Gorge are eye to eye with each other. Punjabi tightens his grip as Gorge kicks his fat legs in the air and against the Punjabis mid section. Dan hears a snap, crack and pop and the Punjabi throws Gorges dead body down onto the floor.

The Ultimate Slayer turns around and stands back in place. Dan walks up to Gorges dead body and says, "See what happens when you won't drop it when I ask? Consider this, your termination! You were light on your feet fat man." Dan chuckles and then has the janitor come dispose of Gorges body while he begins to program the Super Slayers.

"I'm ready for you Kable. Are you ready for your surprise?" he says out loud as he chuckles.

_**Meanwhile**_

John is on foot from the compound. He is only five miles from Omega Federations. The night before he could only think about what Track told him and Track blowing up. It's still not making any sense to him. He knows Dan Magnus. How he wonders.

He stops for about an hour to rest his feet. He looks back and doesn't see or hear the slayers. He wonders if they're really coming or not. He keeps on going. He sees a man on a moped. John runs up behind him and hits him in back of the head with the butt of his riffle. He throws the man in the dumpster next to him and drives off on the moped. He puts the moped to full blast and goes full on towards Omega Federations. He is ready for war. Killing Magnus and Gorge is all that is on his mind now.

Once he gets within a mile from Omega Federations, John ditches the moped. He gets his riffle and his pistols and grenades ready. He says to himself "I could really use Simon right now. Wish you were around you little shit!" He steps out from behind the trailer he was hiding behind and starts to make a dash towards the building. He stops in his tracks when he gets a half mile from there. He looks forward, rubs his eyes, shakes his head and looks forward again.

He is standing face to face with at least thirty Tracks.

"But, I saw you blow up! How the hell are you standing here. Much less, this many of you?" He asks.

Suddenly a white man, who stands six feet tall, black hair, and approximately one hundred and sixty-three pounds, wearing a black bullet proof vest, black fingerless gloves, black camouflage pants, tucked into black combat boots and a black trench coat walks up from behind all the Tracks wearing brown cloaks.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time Tillman." He says.

"Who are you supposed to be?" John asks very confused.

The real track explains everything to John, including the cloning and then how the clones know everything he knows. Then the fact that they have been helping him along.

"So they know everything you know and since they're dispensable, you've been sending them out to help me. The one that got blown up?..."John asks.

"Was my very first clone. I will miss him. It wasn't an easy thing, but they think for themselves and he wanted to help you bring an end to those games once and for all. Even if it meant dying to help you and get revenge for my younger sister Ally. Who is now Magnus' bitch and last I checked was pawned off to service that pig looking fucker that is the right hand man to Magnus. He knew Magnus was able to hear him. Magnus thinks I'm dead and now I'm out of hiding. We're all ready for the war!" He says.

As John's about to say something, there is a rumble down the street. The real Track smiles and walks down the street to greet them. The entire compound of slayers comes up to him. Armed to the teeth. The Dean walks up to Track and shakes his hand.

"Nice to see you finally out of exile. Let's kill these fuckers!" The Dean says to him.

"Of course. My brain is almost normal again. The moment is here. Just had to make sure you got the message Dean." He replies.

"Well, are we going to save the world and free humans everywhere. Or are you guys going to keep wasting time and fuck after your reunion?" John interrupts.

The Dean laughs and then has the slayers follow John. Track and the clones follow, being integrated within the group of slayers. Dan is looking out the window and has all but one of the Super Slayers activated. He gets onto the loudspeaker and says,

"You think the surprises were over. Get ready to meet my new characters for Battle Grounds you obsolete pieces of shit!" He shouts as the gates open and the Super Slayers come out shooting!

The Dean screams that it's time to do what they do best. Tracks clones begin firing back and charging with other weapons. The real track runs with John as they run on the sidelines of the battle. Track shoots one of the Super Slayers in the side of the head with six bullets.

The Super Slayer grits his teeth and looks at him and then heads towards him.  
"Oh shit! They are far more enhanced then I thought!" Track says.  
He and John look at each other and then go after the Super Slayer shooting and then jump at him. The crash into him and fall down. Before he can connect with a knife, John rolls out of the way. Three clones run up and jump on the Super Slayer. He begins to fight them off.

Track jumps onto him too and starts shooting him in the head repeatedly. This is only angering the Super Slayer then grabs Track, lifts him up over his head, and throws him towards the Federations building. John tries shooting the Super Slayer in the groin. The Super Slayer suddenly looks up and runs at him with three clones still hanging on him.

John tosses a grenade at him and the Super Slayer gets it caught in his mouth. One of the clones slams and holds it in his mouth. It goes off. Killing the clone. With half of his face missing, the Super Slayer is still coming until John kicks the rest of his head off. John watches the dead Super Slayers body fall to the ground and he says to himself,  
"Cut its head off like a troll at the hot gates!" He then shouts, "Decapitate them!"

Bullets continue to fly and the Super Slayers are killing former slayers and clones left and right. Either shooting them, stabbing them, or with their hands. The Dean gets shot in the shoulder and shouts out a battle cry. He pulls around his BFG from around his back and opens fire with it. He completely blows the head off of the Super Slayer that shot him as he continues to scream.

Two more Super Slayers come at him. Track stops running with John and his eyes widen. He screams "No!" as he watches The Dean get shot multiple times by automatic rifles. John grabs Track by the arm and pulls him away. The clones start to jump on the Super Slayers and pull the pins on their grenades and hang onto their heads. Explosions go off as the two run into the Omega Federations building.

Upon entering, Track starts gunning down everyone in their way. John disapproves but keeps running. John grabs someone by the collar and demands to know where Magnus is. They tell him he went to the basement with the Ultimate Slayer. John looks at him funny and Track is even baffled. John throws the guy against the wall and they head to an elevator.

They go down to the basement in the elevator. The door opens and John becomes angry when he sees that someone beat him to killing Gorge. They both see Gorges body is strung up on chains with his motorized chair. Suddenly John and Track are grabbed by two big hands. John is thrown across the room and against a roll up door. Track is thrown on the ground. When he stands up, he turns towards the Ultimate Slayer and his hand comes down, turned sideways and the side of his hand, that connects to the pinky, slams down on top of Tracks heads. Knocking him, hard, fast and backwards to the ground and unconscious. Magnus is heard shouting, "BRAIN CHOP! OUCH!"

As John starts to come to and stand up, he hears a voice say "hguone!" The Ultimate Slayer stands still and faces towards John. The same voice starts to talk to John.  
"Pleasant seeing your friends die out there Kable?" He asks. "Now you've seen another one die right in front of you. Just like the good ol' day's right?"

John comes to and stops to listen closely. His eyes widen as he hears the voice. He starts to think back and he remembers it. But it can't be! He thinks to himself. It can't be. Dan Magnus steps out from behind Super Slayers legs and smiles. "Hello Kable." John is now in disbeliefe!


	7. The Final Showdown

"I don't believe it!" John says.

His vision comes back in full and he can now see strait. John has seen Magnus for the very first time. The only person other than those in Federations and Gorge to ever see him. John drops his riffle and drops to his knees. He stares at Magnus for a moment before he can say anything.

"How? This can't be! After everything…How can you be the protégé of Ken Castle? How could you this? What about me and everyone else? How can this be Simon?" John blurts out.

Magnus chuckles a little bit as he approaches John and says to him,

"Oh yes Kable. My previous identity. How can I forget? How can I do such a thing indeed? You see, when I first heard of Ken Castle, I was contacted by a girl named Amy Trace. She had just been fired by Castle when she didn't agree with Society. Then her stupid brother discovered cloning and disappeared. She wanted to thwart Castle. So she met the Humanz and used some connections to get to Castle. She had a fake gut meet with him and select a random soldier to use the mind control nannites. The she pulled strings at the prison she worked at to have them work with Castle Corp. to house the Slayers and cover up the controlled killing of a prisoner. I would then control the soldier as a Slayer. I hacked the Slayers game and memorized all thirty battlefields and even downloaded the schematics." He rambles.

"But the feds, the investigation, your room?" John says

"All part of the plan to throw you off. You see, me and Trace knew that we could manipulate the system and make sure you made it. Castle would be enraged to know you might make it. Just the way to fuck with him and throw him off. The feds arrested me, but those were the rookies. The feds had already promised me and Trace immunity and promised me Castle Corp. if I went along with using you to kill Castle. That way it was a Slayer and everyone's hands are clean. You see, the feds hated Castle more then you. Through emails between me and Castle with a name I got off of a T.V. show, I convinced him to get leverage by adopting your daughter. You threw some curve balls but ended up where we needed you." He explains.

"I don't understand." John says.

"Pretty much padre, you were just the guy randomly selected to help us. But you murdered the love of my life, Slayers. My fault though I guess. But you made it past the sixteen pissed off death row inmates. My Super Slayers and my Ultimate Slayer. You see, the fact you got to Castle was a part of the plan. After we killed Castle, as promised, the Gaming Commission gave me what I wanted. I emancipated myself and legally changed my name to my alias. Dan Magnus. The programs I had I didn't need any more. Except my favorite one that I programmed what they would say. The twins. So Trace and I got what we wanted and we thought everything was fine. Until we heard about the Slayer compound. Then I found out about Gorges fat ass. Then trace brought up the fact that you would protest Battle Grounds. We knew Track would help you to kill me.  
So we set you up to come on this mission. We knew you couldn't resist when I hired Gorge. Everything from the word "Go" was a set up. The gifts, the holonotes were all pre arranged. My genius was the clone I kidnapped and reprogrammed from your friend over there. Then I blew him up when he talked too much. Just as planned. You lead us to the Slayer Compound. Just as I hoped you would. They came here. Making my job easier. Losing my true love, Trace, was not in the plan. When I kill you, your wife is next! I love you big guy. But that's why I'm the one who's going to kill you. I got to finish it. Nothin' personal. Now take your pistol and we will go ten pace and fire!" Simon rambles again.

"I can't believe you Simon. You fucked up my life for nothing. I won't dual with you. I won't! Not after everything. I can't!." John says.

"Yes you will! Trace told me this could be ours. Have to be rid of the past first. Why do you think I had Punjabi kill Gorge! My last gift to you! And start Dailey life with no veterans. To make it work with all new people. Now lift up that gun and fire it Kable!" Simon shouts.

John sits on his knees. Refusing to get his pistol off his hip. Simon yells for him to do it. John still refuses. Simon threatens the Ultimate Slayer. John looks down and prays.

"Llik mih!" Simon shouts. Punjabi comes towards him. John grabs his riffle and begins shooting him. Bullets penetrate the Ultimate Slayer but he keeps coming. John begins to run around the basement shooting and hiding. Punjabi grabs whatever it is and throws it or smashes it.

Johns keeps running and shooting. Simon shouts from across the basement, "Just dual me Kable!"

John ducks behind a forklift and keeps shooting. Bullets hit Punjabi in the head repeatedly. He's not even fazed. Punjabi grabs the forklift with both hands and shoves it backwards with ease. The forklift rolls backwards and into a wall. A bullet strike Punjabi in the eye. He screams a bit and becomes really pissed off.

He gets a hand around John's neck and lefts him face to face. Simon shouts, "ti leef mih ekam!" Punjabi squeezes a bit tighter. John struggles and unloads what rounds are left in his riffle into Punjabis chest. Suddenly there's a loud thud and Punjabi screams loud as he drops John. John looks up to see the lifts of the forklift sticking through Punjabis knees.

Track is hopping off the forklift and shooting at Punjabi. Simon is heard screaming and running towards them while Punjabi still swings his fists at them and tries to break free of the forklift. John reaches for a grenade and realizes he is out. Track sees Simon pull out a Beretta. He tosses his last grenade to John and dives off Punjabis shoulder and onto Simon.

John runs and jumps at The Ultimate Slayer right before his humungous fist connects to him. John stick his knife into his chest, lifts up to his gigantic shoulder, pulls the knife out and sticks it in his massive neck. As the monster shouts at John, he pulls the pin and sticks the grenade into his big mouth then dives off. John rolls backwards when he hits the floor.

Right as Simon gets the Beretta the grenade goes off and knocks Simon to the floor and Track face first into a crate. Before blacking out Track sees a figure walk into the room and run up to him. Simon and John both get up and then start shooting at each other. Simon insists they do it the old fashioned way. John stays silent. Simon makes mention he's not like Castle and hasn't replaced any of his brain with nannites.

"I can't do it Simon! I can't kill you!" John shouts.

"Then I'll kill you and then kill your wife and hold your daughter captive 'til she's eighteen and marry her." Simon shouts.

John suddenly sees red and stands up with his pistol drawn. He tells Simon to get it over with. Simon stands up with his pistol ready. They stand back to back and begin walking ten paces. On the second pace, Simon turns around and shoots John in the back of the leg. He walks up to him as he sits up on the ground.

"Kable, you're so trusting. I just told you I am going to kill you and you trusted a fair duel. I will miss you." He says while he points his pistol at the back of Johns head.

John lifts his head up, pulling a pistol from his waist and waiting for Simon to try and shoot him. Track begins to come to. He opens his eyes and looks forward and lets out a gasp. John takes a deep breath. Simon caulks the gun and says, "Good bye Kable."

There's a shot that echoes throughout the basement. Track gets up and hobbles towards John. John sits up looks over to see Simon's body collapse next to him and Simon's blood and brains lying in front of him. He turns around, applying pressure to his leg and see's a short, petite blond standing behind him. Track hobbles up and drops his gun when he sees her. "Tara!" he shouts.

Tara spits on Simons body and then hugs her brother. John realizes it's the girl from the twins program. "Let's get you out of here John." She says. She and Track carry John out and tend to his leg. He blacks out. When he wakes up he's with Angie and his daughter and Tara.

"How long have I been out?" He asks.

"Three days. They got the bullet out of your leg and are healing the wound." Angie tells him and his daughter hugs him.

"Plus, the nannites in your brain are no more. I managed to safely remove half the rest have been integrated with my program that replicates your brain cells and they've depleted what's left of the small percentage of nannites that was left. I've done it for your wife and my sister." Track tells him.

John is in disbelief. He asks about OMEGA Federations. Track tells hands him a button and tells him to do the honor. John asks about Simon's body. Angie tells him it blew up in the blast. John says "good."

John pushes the button and watches and on the monitors, everyone there in the base watches OMEGA Federations implode and crumble to the ground.

"It's over John. We're free forever now. Done for good." She tells him.

"The technology is gone. The games are fucking done!" Track says.

"Time to really live my life now." Tara agrees.

"For all of us." John says.

_**THE END**_

_**Thank you for following and reading. Please R&R and tell me what you think of the story and how I could improve it for future readers.**_


End file.
